UP DATED: Pheromones
by Kindred01
Summary: Been up dated, Stuck in a locker room with Derek not good for poor Stiles, Derek/Stiles Yaoi and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

After the game everyone started to head for the locker room, a part Scott who was chasing after an odd smell that was shadowing Allison, Stiles rolled his eyes "Can't you smelt she smell wonderful today."

"Yeeeeah I'm not a wolf she smell like Allison to me, urrh this water sucks what do you think?"

"No joke this stuff is worst than normal." Another player said walking pass

"Worry about that later need to speak to Allison." Scott said running off after the dark hair hunter, rolling his eyes again Stile threw the cup of water into the bin and went looking for something to get rid of the bitter taste, standing in front of the vending machine he picked his drink up and started to down it as he head towards the locker room. Walking he could hear people complain about the water and how some people went nuts for other people, Stiles was still waiting for Scott to come back from doing god knows what to Allison, so he waited until he was the only one in the locker room, he looked down at his phone '_Scott where r u?'_ nothing '_U said u will give me a lift back remember?_' still nothing

"Wolf bloody hornyness!" he said as he headed for the showers, he peeled off the last of his clothes and walked into the hot showers, he felt achy nothing out the ordinary but this was an odd ach in his lower abdomen. …Note to self get dad to look into the blood water… "I wish people stop drugging me." He said out loud.

Wrapping a towel around himself he towel dried his head…need to get a haircut… he thought as he wiped the steam off the mirror and looking into it, his hair was a little too long now it started to go a little curly in places "Any longer and I will need to tie it up." He said as he ran his hands though his dark hair, there was a rattle of something in the room and he looked around the corner to looked into the deathly quiet room "Heeelo any one here?" he called out, nothing he shrugged and walked back into his locker to get his clothes. A sudden feeling of someone behind, goose bump formed all over his skin as a hot breath crossed the back of his neck, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned around and looked into the red eyes of Derek "D…Derek? Are you okay?" He asked, his mouth become dry, after a very long second of looking at him Stiles turned to get far away from the wolf but an arm stopped him from leaving he saw the claws show themselves looking back towards him, Stiles paled Derek had gone wolf on him and he was trapped "S…Snap out of it Derek it's me Stiles Scott's friend." He said but all the wolf did was growled and lower his head quickly to his neck and sniffed him, his nose found his pulse and took along sniff up his neck and shuddered at the smell that filled his senses clouding all thoughts and reasoning, moving one of his claw nails and sliced it down Stiles cheek making the teen let out a painful gasp , Derek leaned in grabbed his face tightly leaving bruises on the jaw as he trailed his tongue up the teens face letting the blood cover his tongue, tears started to burn Stiles' eyes and roll down his cheeks stinging his cut on his face.

The teen's blood was wonderful along with his scent it drove him over bored; Derek grabbed the thin boy by his arms letting his nails sink into his arms "AHHHHH stop your hurting my arm!" Stiles yelled as he was slammed into the lockers face first, he could feel the throbbing pain in his head making his almost black out, he could feel blood trickle down his face his legs were wobbly and shaky as Derek growled as he pulled the towel off Stiles' body leaving him bare, "St…op." The teen tried to chock out as he started to cry, Derek leaned in and growled out

"Mine."

Scott and Allison walked back to the locker room with smiles on their faces like the cat that had gotten the cream their arms around each other, they were talking about the strange scent Scott could smell on Allison "Maybe it was the water it was terrible." She said

"Yeah Stiles and a few others said the same thing." He said "Hey didn't your granddad bring the water for the game?" she looked at him and nodded

"But why would he do something like that?" she asked

"Who knows but either he royal messed up for him or he is really trying to…" he stopped talking and stood still

"Scott what wro…" before she could even finished she could hear screams coming from the boy's locker room, they both ran into the room the smell of blood, come, fear and pain hit Scott as they rounded the corner "Oh god!" the dark hair hunter cried out, the younger wolf ran to her side to see Derek sink is fangs into Stiles' shoulder and neck, Stiles eyes widen and screamed before he passed out in the larger wolf's arms.

"Derek." Scott growled, the other alpha wolf looked up an and backed away his eyes turned back to normal and he stood back dropping Stiles to the floor Allison ran over and caught to the teen before his head hit the benches, she then laid him in the floor on his side, "What do you think you're doing?" Scott yelled

"I…I shit I cou…I couldn't stop myself the scent his scent." He said as he covered himself up once he realises he still hanging out, he had blood all down his self all over his chin as he looked at the unconscious teen on the floor, he started to feel sick

"Scott we need to get him to the hospital he's bleed too much, the bite it torn." Allison said with tears in her eyes, Scott didn't look down as he watched the other alpha's face

"Call ambulance." He said as he took his jacket off and handed it to her, she laid it cross Stiles to cover him and to keep him warm "Go Derek I will speak to you later but for now go." He growled

"Scott..."

"Derek!" Scott warned he was really pissed off and close to losing his cool and the last thing he or the others needed was him and Derek to start fighting, the older wolf ran out the locker room when he heard the ambulance and what sounds like police cars coming to the school "Shit his dad, this will be hell."

"Scott your eyes, loss the amber and the glow!" Allison begged as Scott tried to calm himself.

They were at the hospital and sat in the waiting room, Scott pace floor his body shacking with anger, fear and sadness, he looked over to his girl friend who lay a sleep on the chairs a blanket draped over her as she wore some of Scott's spare clothes that he kept in his lockers as her clothes was stained in blood, he was happy with that she was covered by his scent protecting her from other. He saw his mum come into the room she gave him a hug and held him tightly "I…Is he going to be okay?" he asked

"He will heal."

"You mean physically?" The wolf asked, she nodded

"Look why don't you and Allison go home I will call you when he wakes up at the moment his dad is in there with him." He told him "Scott he will be okay." She smiled weakly at him "Now get Allison home." he nodded "I know you're worried and scared but I will take good care of him." She kissed his forehead and left the room, he moved to the sleeping girl and bent down in front of her and shook her awake

"Ummm what?" she said sleepily

"Mum just been in she wants me to take you home, might be a good idea seeming you dad still hates me." She nodded

"Is Stiles okay?" she asked her eyes red and puffy

"He will be." He said

"Don't do anything silly Scott I don't need the vet to call me." She told him as she warped her arms around his arm and walked out the hospital, after dropping Allison off and getting evil looks from her dad and explains what happen leaving some bits out, once they did their good byes he ran to where Derek was living.

The next day Stiles woke up to see Scott looking back and blue "What happen to you." he said horsely, Scott sat up and looked at him

"I got into a fight with Derek." He said narrowing his eyes, the proof of scratches and bruises on his showed

"Oh." He said looking down "How bad do I look?" Stiles asked

"Not too bad you were bite so your gonna heal faster but it just might take while." He said, Stiles nodded and sat up winced

"Oh holy fucking hell!" He cried out, feeling tears burn his eyes Scott jump up and sat on the bed and touch his shoulder "Don't." He whispers as he flinched away from him

"Stiles?"

"Sorry I…I… I feel like I need Derek here it weird." Scott frowned and sighed

"No it's not wired, you remember when I told you that Allison scent was odd it was strong and I felt like I need to be with her?" Stiles nodded remembering the conversation

"Well Allison is my mate and well you were given out a scent of your own, one that made Derek go gaga and I think your right it was the water Allison dad just said it was his old man.

"Why would he do something like that if he knew it would do?" he asked

"He didn't know what it would do another hunter gave it to him told him it's great to get rid of wolves."

"Arsehole." They were quiet for a while, while Stiles ate some hospital food "So how is Derek." He asked not looking up

"Black and blue like me… he said he couldn't stop himself and right now he hates himself." Scott said nicking the a bit of Stiles plate and made a face at the horrid food "And I thought food was meant to be better." He said

"Serves you right for taking food of my plate, and Good… about the hating himself but are you saying I'm his mate?" The other wolf nodded

"Yeah you are."

...Three weeks...

Stiles frowned as he looked into the mirror of the bathroom of the hospital room; he had a few cuts and bruises that were not fading fast enough… fucking alpha dog… he thought he pulled the banged back to looked at the bite to see it was healing nicely the stitches could come out soon…wolf healing only good thing, still taking to long… there was knock at the bath room door and he turned to see Scott looking at him "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling today?" h asked

"Better than yesterday dad left not too long ago he brought me some clothes; he was telling me he thinks Jackson did it." Both teen laughed

"That is a scary thought."

"Ummm."

"Why would he think that?"

"Not sure he wouldn't say."

"Oh wait I think I might know, he was saying some things around the school about it."

"What was he saying?"

"You don't want to know I had to kick his arse a few times." Stiles made an 'Oh' shape with his mouth as he moved back to the bed, he was glad he were his own clothes, but he still couldn't get Derek out of his head, on one hand he is terrified of him but on the other hand he wanted his mate, he wanted to smell his scent to hug him and to smack him hard for hurting him

"Your thinking about him, you need your mate don't you?" The other wolf said moving to sit next to him

"Yeah I'm afraid so." He smiled weakly "I want to feeling him hold me but I also want to hurt him but I know he is hurting at the same time because I can feel him, but I am just so mad at him Scott, if he had a bit control I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be scared of him." he said trying not to cry, Scott placed a hand on his back and felt him stiffen before relaxing to the friendly touch

"I know, you know you smell different?" Scott finely said, Stiles raised an eye brow

"Yeah I smell like a wolf?" he said

"No, no it likes how Allison smells at the moment." He shook his head "Maybe I'm getting my smell cross wired." He said, he notices he smelt like that when he walked into the room

"Yeah maybe, I need you to call Derek."

"What have you got planed?" he asked as he pulled his phone out

"Just play along." He mumbled as he watches Scott text Derek to meet him at Stiles' house.

That afternoon Stiles was let out of hospital, his dad was hovering over him for awhile until he had to go work making sure he was okay and that doors were doubled locked even tho Scott was there to keep Stiles company he was still scared. It was 10 minutes later when Derek walked up to the door, Scott open the door before he could knock and let him not really talking to him as he lead him into the living room where he was sitting on the sofa looking down at the coffee in his cup, he frowned at the smell and putting on it coffee table "Stiles?" Derek mumbled

"Hey." He said not looking up "Does this coffee smell bad to you?" he asked picked the coffee cup back up and holding out to him

"Coffee?" he asked confused, was expecting the teen to scream at him and hate him but not to ask about how his coffee smelt

"Yeah coffee, Scott says it fine that the milk is okay and the coffee is new so maybe it's his nose he thought I smelt like Allison earlier today." He said shrugging as he took the older alpha wolf appearance; he looked terrible worst than him, he looked like he hasn't slept in three weeks since the 'thing'

"I said that you smell different and that is how Allison has smelt recently." Scott said leaning against the door frame, Derek took the coffee and smelt it

"It's fine Stiles." He said handing the coffee back; he looked at the teen who frowned deeply "Stiles we need to talk about what happen." Derek said,

"I know that is why your here?" He said

"I couldn't stop myself, I've know you been my mate for a while but…"

"Stop Derek, I'm not going to say its fine and I am not okay, I know I'm your mate but I am pissed." The wolf looked at him closely picking up on his scent his he frowned, just as he was about to say something Scott's mobile went off and he walked out the room.

Moving closer to Stiles and knelt in front of him "I will do anything you want." He said

"I don't want anything Derek, I am scared of you but at the same time I still need you because of this." He points to the bite "I know how you been feeling because you can feel mine to but I am not about to forgive you quickly. I thought about not talking to you or sending my dad after you or even Allison and her family but that would hurt more in the long run, so I am doing to say this next full moon you're on your own." He Said

"What, that wouldn't be good for you or either of us it will be hell." He said

"Yep I know but I will be more worried about the first change than where you are." Stiles told, Derek could smell his scent it was a lot stronger than ever before, his eyes widen at the thought …this was not good… "Scott what's wrong?" he asked as he was his friend walk back into the living room his face pale his wide looking like dinner plate

"Allison dad is going to murder me."

"Well we know he hates you, but why…" Stile said looking at him, Derek groaned

"He just found out Allison is pregnant." Derek said, all eyes looked to him

"How do you know?" Scott yelled

"You got her pregnant oh wow yep he is going to kill you." Stiles said, pinching the bridged of his nose Derek stood back up and looked at him

"Because the smell you pick up on her will be the same smell Stiles has, they're hormones had change their scent." No one said anything and the silence grew

"Are you saying Stiles is pregnant?" Scott finely said to break the silence

"Yes Scott it happens if an alpha is involved, somehow whatever set these their pheromones off were trying to keep us busy."

"Yeah for the next 20 odd years. YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M PREGNANT, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT TO MY DAD!" he screamed at him Derek winced he could feel his anger roll off is heated waves, he jumped off the sofa and punched him in the face as hard as he good, Scott was shocked to see the big wolf just take it and stump back, after another three blows Stiles winced at his arm holding his shoulder he looked at the his hand and saw blood, he growled very wolf like as he looked at Derek "You better start explain how this works male pregnancy works." He hiss "And for the record two full moons on your own."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks since he found he was pregnant, and has been keeping Derek at arm's length, simply put it Stiles is pissed off and now he need to tell his dad about the werewolves, Scott and about Derek and what he did and about him, he sighed and ran his hand down his face as he leaned against the wall of the shower his other hand touching his still flat stomach, it had been almost two months, waking out of the bath room he saw his dad come out of his own room "You okay I heard you been sick in school?" he asked

"Oh yeah fine it's just a bug going round."

"Yeah that and half the school is up the duff." Stile looked at him

"Pregnant?"

"Yep, they are now saying even some of the boys are, can you believe that?" he smiled thinking it was just a joke

"Oh yeah funny." He asked touching his stomach

"Is Scott coming by?"

"Yep."

"Okay night see you tomorrow." He smiled before walking down stairs, Stiles sighed pinching the bridged of his nose trying not to ball his eyes out as he awaked into the bed, "Haaaa shit Scott I have a front door!" he yelled as he held his hand to his chest and gasp trying to calm down

"Sorry ummm look can you speak to Derek he has been camping outside your house for the last three weeks, he say something about marking the house as his to stop other alpha wolves getting in here." he mumbled as he looked away while his best friend got dressed, the scare of the bite on his should stood proud against his pale skin, Stiles looked at him though the mirror and frowned

"Fine let him in and making him." He said as he pulled his shirt on over his head "How is Allison?"

"She okay she is starting to get sick like you have been."

"How is her dad taking it?"

"Let's just say if he gets me alone he's going to a fur rug." He said walking down stairs to let big bad wolf in.

Walking down stairs Stiles stretched before he walked into the kitchen and decide to so a Remus Lupin to have cup of hot chocolate and then walked into the living room, where he saw Derek standing there but no Scott "Allison call?"

"Yeah she told her old man and he told Scott's mother."

"Oh." He mouthed as looked at the wolf; he took a sip out of his cup and then set it down onto coffee table and looked back up at the wolf

"So…how are you?" Derek asked him sniffing the hair around him

"Fine morning sickness is a bitch tho." He said shrugging

"It's worst for men." He said, this was painfully awkward and they both knew it, there was more than just one form of tension in the air, his throat was dry as he looked at Derek he could feel the need to be with his mate it was become painful, he knew Derek went though the full moon on his own just like Stiles did but he had Scott's help

"Y…Yeah… my dad say that half the school is pregnant."

"The drugged water didn't just affect wolves." He said,

"Oh fuck it!" Stiles cried out and ran towards the wolf jumped at him.

Derek warped his arms around him and pinned him to the wall and smashed his lips against the young teen, tongue locked on together as they started to tare each other's clothes off Derek's jacket fell to the floor as did Stiles hoody, the older wolf's hand ripped the teen's shirt off sending buttons every were, pulling back Derek looked down at their jeans and growled and ripped their jeans off them letting the reminds fall to the floor as mouths moved to necks and shoulders, there need to comfort each other over took them as Derek pushed inside of his mate letting out a growl as Stiles bite his shoulder, there movements fast and full of lust and need (did I forget to say need?) moans and growls filled the room, it really didn't last long as they both was so on edge beforehand that neither lasted long before they both came with a howl.

Derek carried Stiles up stairs and laid him in his bed and joined him nuzzling each other and purring rumbling feeling come from Stiles chest that the older wolf could hear "Your purring?" he asked

"So?" The younger teen asked

"So you're a wolf not a cat." Stile looked at him and raised an eye brow

"You're going to worry about my purring."

"Well no I kind of figured you more as a rabbit." Stile just looked at him as if to say please do carry on "With how your eyes widen and when your heart beat fast I imagine you as a rabbit."

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A RABBIT FETISH." He smiled "Oh god you imagine me with a rabbits ears and a cotton white tail don't you is the buck teeth and twitchy noses involved here…"

"Stile shut up and no there are not buck teeth and twitchy noses." He said as he ran circles around the teen stomach, sitting up on his elbows the younger wolf just stared at him

"So if I was a half rabbit thing would you eat me or fuck me?"

"Yes." Came the growl

"Yes to what the eating or the fucking or would it be fucking and then eating …oh god your said yes to both."

"Stop saying oh god." The wolf sighed "Let's go and have a shower." He said getting up before Stiles could ask anything else more embossing; he just got to the door of the bath room when he got

"So is it a wolf thing the fetish for small innocent animals or is it just you." and with that Derek banged his head against the door frame before he mumbled out

"Don't you dare text Scott." As he saw his mate reaches over for his mobile.

A month later Stiles was now 3 months pregnant and Stiles sill has not told his dad and Scott tried to help him but he has his own problems with a pregnant girlfriend, his mum and Allison's dad and Grandad whenever he shows up and shoves a knife in his gut, Stiles sat there looking at his mate while drinking a new hot chocolate, waiting for Scott and Allison to come for dinner "Okay so how do you think I should explain this to my dad?" said waving his hand in front of him tying to hid the small bump

"How do you normally explain things to him?" …damn him…

"Well normally I beat around the bush and stutter and try and explain something that doesn't work." Derek looked at him

"Can't you just say I'm a werewolf and my mate knocked me up?"

"Well I could but then he will find out that you're raped me soooo do I really need a wolf fur skin rug like Allison's dad... no." He said, all he got was two raised eye brows and more silence, sighing he frowned "I'm going to get something to; he got up and walked into the kitchen when he heard the front door open and close.

...1 month on : 4 month pregnant ...

He pulled Allison into a side room "Stiles what are you doing?" she asked

"I need help look." He pulled his really baggy shirt up and showed her his bump "It's way too big for 4 months right I mean you're not even showing?" He asked she could see the panic in his face and could hear it all too well in his voice, she smiled at him and brought his hand down and then covered his bump

"It's is differ for other people, I mean you're a wolf now maybe it just because it will develop faster or it because you're a man, I don't know but don't panic so much, now come on lets go before the bell goes."

"Bu…but?"

"Stiles?"

"Okay okay I'm chilled happily chilling not a care in the world, I'm not worried that my dad will flip once he finds out that my mate attacked me and got me pregnant yeah totally cool chilled relax you name it." He said, she looked at him

"Glad we got that cleared up, come on." She open the door and pushed him out, Scott caught up with them

"Stiles flipping out?"

"Close to yeah." She said kissing him on the cheek as they walked into class.

Sitting in English the sounds of pens scrapping along the filled the room, the clock ticked away slowly almost mocking like, looking up down at the teacher talking his voice fading in and out, he started to feel dizzy, his stomach started to do flips and what he thinks turn…oh no… he thought sweat started to form on the back of his neck, he stood up and walked over to teachers desk and stood swaying "Urrh can I go to the bathroom please?" he asked

"You really need to go?"

"I…I…" Stiles didn't finish before his eyes rolled back into his head, his knees buckled and he collapse into a pile on the floor

"STILES!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sheriff landed a punch knocking Derek back slightly "Dad!" Stiles cried out from the hospital bed, his dad just found out his son was pregnant not just with one baby but twins and they had to explain it was Derek who was the father of those babies; needless to say the second he put two and two together he punched the alpha wolf, then again he punched his harder, The Sheriff could feel the bones in his hand brake and crumple as it made contact with Derek's jaw, he hissed him pain and held his hand "I should fucking kill you, you basted." He was beyond mad and Stiles was worried he would start shooting someone

"DAD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, the older man turned around and looked at him, all his madness melted away as he was the worry in his son's eye " Stop please he didn't mean to attack me." He said

"What do you mean he didn't mean to attack you?" His dad asked

"I…It's the water at the game was drugged that is why half the school is pregnant, it was only mean to effect wolves but if effected anyone who drunk it."

"The water? God I knew something was wrong with it." He said

"Please dad don't hurt him, please don't… for me." Taking a deep breath Stiles' dad looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes

"Alright okay for you." he flecked his hand as realised he might have broken it on the older teens jaw, he sat on the bed and looked at his son "I…It's I wanted to…"

"I know but if you really want to blame someone blame Gerard he was the one who spiked the water, Derek is willing to do anything to make sure I am happy and safe." He nodded and kissed his forehead

"I should get my hand looked at I think I broke it." Stiles nodded smiling at him, the man didn't even look at Derek as he walked out the room, and Stiles let out a deep sigh and fell back against the bed

"Well that when well a part from his hand is broken." He said

"At least I am not skinned." He said, Stiles turned his head to him and smiled softly at him holding his hands enjoying the warmth coming from the wolf

"I have a question?" Stiles asked looking up at him watching Derek's blues eyes look at the back of Stiles' hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world

"You want to know what we are going to do about the babies after they are born." He said as if he was reading his mates thoughts

"Well yeah."

"You're moving in with me." He said

"Not into the tram car Derek." He got a look that mean Derek was not impressed with that

"I am rebuilding the house the pack is going to move in as well." Stiles looked at him and raised his eyes brow

"The pack?" he asked

"Haven't you heard some of them are pregnant?"

"Yeah I have but why?" he asked as he watched Derek play with his hands

"Well it will keep the pack save if everyone is together especially now we have little pups with us ." Derek said kissing his cheek moving to his lips and then to his neck

"D…Derek we can't not here." Stiles whimpered as he nuzzled into his mates neck

"Sure we can your dad won't be back for a while we have plenty of time."

"No we don't the Doctor will be here in a minute and she wants to talk to us." Stiles said letting older wolf rubbing his stomach,

"Meany."

"When we're home and alone you can do unspeakable things to me."

"Rabbit ears and tail?" the wolf looked down at him his eye burning amber slightly

"Yes and I will be helpless and trapped in a snare when the big bad wolf come alone and eats me." He teased

"Stiles if you didn't want me to fuck you now shut up." He breathed heavy on his neck.

What neither of them knew what the Doctor wanted to talk about but when she said they had to go to parents class along with the other pregnant teens, Derek was not a happy wolf Stiles thought it was karma kicking Derek's arse, they sat there in the class when the teacher asked them to play with baby dolls and she showed them how to put nappies on the dolls, how to burp them and feed them, he turned to Stiles and growled "I'm not the one who's going to be doing this!" he growled louder

"And you think I am going to do this alone…oh no Mr, you're helping so help me pick up that dolly and learn how to burp that doll." Stile growled back at him, making Derek know not to piss of his mate, he watched the big bad wolf play with a dolly and listening to a woman who sounds like she took some might powerful drugs and speak to him like he is a 5 year old made Stile smiled enjoying the man pains.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Scott and Allison, she is not trying to laugh at how useless Scott is at doing nappies he somehow got his hand tangled up in the white plastic cover "This thing is evil." He said looking at his laughing girlfriend, she had tears in her eye as she tried to stop herself from crying , shaking his head Stiles then looked at the other couples there was a couple of older people and what shocked even more was that Jackson was there with Danny …oh wow ha knew Jackson was bent…he smiled when he was that both Jackson and Danny had found out that their Doll pees (water folks) they looked horrified and it made him smiled and then there was Erica with Isaac but the odd thing about this couple was they weren't together but something happen to Isaac partner, something not nice, so Erica join him, he looked lost and confused as he frowned at the doll as it spoke he looked up at Stiles and Stiles smiled back at him. He heard a growl and saw that Derek lost his cool and popped the Doll's head off, the crazy fluffy blonde hair teacher bent down

"Oh dear it looks like your burped baby Annabelle to hard, the idea you do it gently like this." She moved and his side and started patting his back, the wolf stiffens and gave her the death stare that seem to unfazed her "See like this…gentle patting… not like this…she smacks him hard… see."

"I am not going back there, I will kill her first!" Derek growled out once they got throw the front doors, Stiles flicked the light on and sighed he had to listen to the wolf bitch all the way home about that woman and he was sooo glad his ad was not home

"Umm yeah you are, I don't care if you hate the nutter but I am as lost as you are about this and I need your help in this as well." Stiles whimpered stepping up into the wolf's bubble and pouting up at him and let out a submissive whimper

"Stiles?" The Alpha wolf gave a wine, he really didn't want to go back there

"If you do go for the rest of these classes I will put a pair of bunny ears on a cute little cotton tail aaaand let you hunt me in the woods." He purred licking his chin a shudder came from the wolf as he looked down

"You will wear them after very class?"

"Yep just for you." he smiled

"A the hunt?"

"Of course." He smirked as he walked into the kitchen, leaving the alpha day dream about having a naked pregnant rabbit Stiles under him as he wolfed out above him…oh god… he walked into the kitchen to get Stiles to do just that when he saw his mate was surrounded by the rest of the pack, he looked confused and looked up at Derek who chuckled at the scene

"Hold on." He smiled and he pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture of the pack nuzzling up to him, Stiles gave him an odd look "Christmas cards."


	4. Chapter 4

At 5 months Stiles sat in his kitchen looking down at his bump, today the whole pack are going shopping for baby stuff for the new built Hale house, his dad wanted into the room and looked at him "You okay?"

"Umm yeah find hunky dory." He said with a smile

"Hunky dory? Okay what's up?" he asked pouring himself a coffee

"Gerard he made some threats yesterday against me and the others how are pregnant with wolf cubs." He said frowning even deeper than before his hand rested on the bump rubbing back and forth

"He did what? Was anyone else was there to hear him?" he asked, Stiles could see his father thinking about killing the old man,

"Danny was there." He shrugged

"I will have a word with him and then deal with Gerard you should have to worry about that old git, have fun shopping today, I got to be going someone keeps stealing raw beef from the shops." He said shaking his head, Stiles bite his lip knowing who had has been taking the raw beef and he thinks his dad knows he knows.

...Meanwhile at the Argent household...

Allison sat on the kitchen counter a tub of bloody raw beef next to her and a blow of chocolate spread, she was humming happily as she picked a piece up letting it dripped for a moment or two before covering it in chocolate spread, and then eating it with a smile on her face like it was god's greatest gift to her, Chris stood watching her from where he stood by the door, he hand rested on the bump as she happily ate raw chocolate coated meat, he was so angry when he found out she was pregnant with Scott's child but he become more scared of his daughter she wouldn't her anyone but Scott and the others of Derek's pack near her bump and if he tried he will end up worst than last time. Gerard walked into the room and frown at his son and then at his granddaughter "You know Allison you have no idea if that baby will be human when it's born it could be a wolf like." He said

"So." She replied, he put the fake kindly grandfather act on and walked up to her, her eyes locked on to his movement as he popped another chocolate coated meat in her mouth,

"Dad I don't think that is…" Chris started but was hushed up

"I don't think you understand my dear, this child could be dangerous and should be destor…" he put his hand out and touches her thigh; her eyes widen and took his hand and twisting it back,

"TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL RIP YOUR HAND OFF!" she shouted before letting him out "And I would like to remind you that this is your fault, now if your don't mind I'm going to get ready, Scott is picking me up in a minute." She said walked off out the room leaving the two men stun.

Scott, Derek and Jackson frowned as he watched the happy group going gaga over pink little booties and how Stiles so how found one that had a print on the front in big blue lettering 'Mama's little pup' they were all buying one, Erica came over with a smile on her face flicking her blonde hair back "You not even pregnant and your going mental like the rest of them." Jackson said looking like he was going to be sick

"Nawww come on now Jack is the pains getting too much for stone face Jackson."

"S…Shut up." He said,

"Any how I find this all cute, plus Isaac needs me." She smiled bouncing back to the other

"Most of the pack is pregnant, three are human one is wolf without this mate and the other wolf is just nuts."Scott said Derek looked at him and then back at the group it seem Isaac and Allison are now fight over a pack of nappies

"Oh god here comes the hormones." Jackson said covering his face

"Is it just me who seem to be having a stroll thought the park with this pregnancy?" Derek asked

"Mum tells Allison to let it go!" Isaac growled the wolves froze when they hear what Isaac said and that Stiles moved to in to sort it out

"Allison here see the same pack it with the same amount of nappies and the same creepy child on the front for the same damn price."

"Thanks." She said

"Say you're sorry to Isaac?" Stiles asked looking at her

"Sorry Isaac I didn't mean to go caty on you." she said giving him a hug before moving away.

"Erica!" Derek called out she moved back to the three and smiled sweetly as the tree looked at her "Did Isaac just call Stile mum?" Derek asked

"Yep." She smiled "What don't tell me you don't think he's not our mum?" she said frowning

"Well I knew he was pack mum type but I didn't you guys knew?" Derek said

"What the pup hug in the kitchen didn't give it way?" Scott chuckled as he walked over to Allison who was looking at more baby clothes

"JACKSON DANNY JUST FAINTED!" Stiles screamed down the aisle.

It was a few weeks later and Stiles was and the rest of the pregnant pack was in kitchen all sharing a tub of raw beef, and whatever else they wanted to eat, while the rest of the pack went to deal with Gerard, he had kidnapped some of the pregnant members of the pack and had then locked in cages treating all sorts of nasty things, a few got smacked in the face some had cuts, but they got out alive a okay and having fun just talking about up and come tests and the sudden sympathy pains that Derek and Scott are feeling like Jackson, they sound it funny, after finishing their snake they head up to Derek's and Stiles' bed room and they piled on falling asleep and when their mates come home they piled on as well all sleeping close to each other.


End file.
